Harry Potter and the New Marauder's
by Crimson Tears
Summary: The Twins encounter two very strange girls on the train. They quickly subdue them with a charm that has never been seen, and if it has, it hasn't been seen since the old Salem Which Burning days. Who are these two, and why are they saying they are the new


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter but I own Sarah and Lizzie Thank You

Harry Potter meets:

Lizzie and Sarah!

Chapter 1

Tickle Mist

The whistle blew through the train station of the Hogwarts Platform. The hustle and bustle barely covered up the noise and not to mention the commotion caused by two young girls. They had accidentally dropped a few Dung Bombs from the folds of their robes. They giggled madly and ran past the on lookers to the open compartment on the train. But not before Fred and George had caught a look at them. Fred painfully elbowed George in the side and nodded in their direction.

"Oi! I got ya!" Fred said with a wink.

"Now you all be careful. I don't want any trouble!" Mrs. Weasly said mostly to Fred and George.

"You worry to much mum!" George said as their pace quickened. "We'll be fine!"

Mrs. Weasly sighed as the boys disappeared into the crowd. They would be fine, she knew but still she had to remind them. They were a handful after all. Smiling she turned her attention to Harry, Ron, Harmonie, and Ginny. "You all have fun and be careful. I'll see you later okay?" She patted each child on the head before she rushed them on to the train. They watched as Mrs. Weasly became smaller and smaller as the train pulled away.

Meanwhile Fred and George wandered the different carriages of the Hogwarts Express looking for the two girls.

"What do you think they were up to?" Fred asked.

"Some mischief I would reckon!" George replied.

"How tall were they?"

"I'd say at least twenty centimeters shorter than you or I." George said.

"Really?" Fred said. "That's tall for a girl."

They slid open yet another carriage door to find nothing. They couldn't figure out where they had disappeared to. The train was only so big and there weren't that many carts left to check. Getting rather frustrated, they decided to take a seat in the vacant carriage. They both took seats by the window unsure of where to look next when;

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" The cry came quickly and they didn't have time to dodge behind a cushion or pillow. They each had one very wet, slimy, wad of paper clinging to their cheeks.

"What in the holy name of Nicolas Flamel is that!" George asked wiping away the disgusting wad of paper.

"Who are you villains?" The girl with longer hair demanded.

"I'm Fred Weasly and this is…."

"We don't care about your names!" The girl with glasses said. "What are you doing in our carriage?"

"Well we though it was empty." George explained.

"Well as you can see it's occupied." The taller girl said.

"Well we'll just have to vacate it won't we?" Fred said winking at George.

"Right well will!" He said. They both drew their wands from their cloaks. With a grin they flicked their wrists and a puff of pink smoke filled the room.

"Ha!" The older girl cried. "Is this the best you can do?"

The smaller girl with the glasses burst out into a fit of giggles. The older girl couldn't see her, but she could hear her and a shriek from one of the boys.

"Lizzie? Hey what are you doing?" The older girl called.

"Just a sec Sarah! I've worked up something special!"

She pulled her wand from her robes and whispered a quiet spell. The pink smoke cleared out as fast as it had appeared and a pale glittery blue mist filled the compartment. Then she flicked her wand at Sarah and muttered some small incantation and a protective mold of clear latex like material covered her and Sarah. The boys however were giggling hysterically and could hardly breathe. The girls couldn't help but giggle at the two wizard boys rolling around on the floor. It was quit a site.

"What in bloody hell is this?" George gasped.

"That," Lizzie said "Would be my tickle mist. Looks quite harmless until you actually get hit with it." She and Sarah both broke out laughing.

"Okay you've proven you're point!" Fred gasped. "Now call it off!"

Still giggling Lizzie banished the mist with a flick of her wand. The boys lay on the ground gasping for air. The two girls took seats on the sides and waited for the boys to stand up. They continued to giggle madly. They whispered back and forth about something they were planning on doing the moment they arrived at Hogwarts. Of course it wouldn't be anything to serious but they'd get a laugh out of it.

George was finally able to stand and he looked at the girls a pink tone still in his cheeks.

"So, My name is George Weasly and he's Fred. We're twins." He said taking a seat. "Now there are a few things you two girls have to understand." He said mater-of-factly. "First is, Fred and I are the biggest joke players since James Potter, and we'll not be out done by you. Second, we don't allow anyone to tread on our territory without going threw several tests. And third, YOU HAVE TO GIVE US THE INCANTATION FOR THE TICKLE MIST!"

"It's brilliant!" Fred said sitting next to his twin.

"I have to give you my incantation? But I came up with it, I'm not going to just give it away." Lizzie said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Sarah smiled evilly at the boys. "Why should we give you our incantation? We came up with it, and it's for us to play with. After all Lizzie and I are here at Hogwarts for one thing and one thing only. To bring chaos and disorder."

Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore," Sarah added, "I don't think you quite understand what you've gotten yourselves into!"

"Sarah and I, are going to put every joke player to shame. We've brought jokes from our world, so be ready, because we're going to rock Hogwarts this year. We are the New Marauder's!"

To Be Continued


End file.
